Squid Sitting
Squid Sitting is the tenth Basket Sponge short. It was written by Doctor Bugs. Plot When Squidward is turned into a baby, it is up to SpongeBob and Patrick to raise him. Transcript (SpongeBob and Patrick are standing in front of Squidward's home) SpongeBob: (knock, knock) Oh, Squidwaaaaard! Patrick: We wanna play with youuuuuu!!!! Squidward: (yelling from inside) No!!! Go away!!! SpongeBob: (slides under the door) Too late! Squidward: Aaahhh!!!! Patrick: (pops out of Squidward's coffee mug) Hey, Squidward! Squidward: Aaahh!!! (drops the mug, it cracks) SpongeBob: We dropped by to say hello! Squidward: Well GET OUT!!!!! Patrick: (opens a cabinet) Oooh! Let's see what's in here! Squidward: Patrick! Don't touch ANYTHING!!! Patrick: (reading a lotion bottle) “Anti-Aging Coconut Cream”? What the heck is this? Squidward: Patrick! That's my beauty cream! Put it back! Patrick: (squirts the whole body on Squidward) Tee-hee!!!! (Squidward is slowly turned into an infant) Squidward: Waaaaahhhhh!!!!!!!! Patrick: Uh-oh.... SpongeBob: Patrick! I don't think the whole body was supposed to be used at the same time... Patrick: Ohh....so THAT'S what this does! Squidward: Waaaahhhhh!!!!!!! SpongeBob: (picks Squidward up) Awwh, he's such a cute little baby! Patrick: He looks delicious! SpongeBob: We're not gonna eat him, Patrick! Patrick: Well what are we supposed to do with him?! SpongeBob: It's our responsibility to raise him! Patrick: Why? SpongeBob: Because, he's just a baby! And it's our fault that this happened! Patrick: Yay! I always wanted to be pregnant! SpongeBob: (facepalm) Patrick, you're not pregnant. Patrick: You wanna bet? SpongeBob: Uh...are you? Patrick: Well- SpongeBob: Don't answer that. Squidward: (falls asleep) SpongeBob: Awww, the little guy's asleep. Squidward: (wakes up) Waaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!! Patrick: Nice going, SpongeBob! SpongeBob: (smells his diaper) He needs a diaper change! Patrick: Don't look at me! I can't even change my OWN diaper! SpongeBob: (gulp) I guess I'll do it.....wish me luck.... 5 Minutes Later SpongeBob: (lying presumably dead on the floor) Patrick: SpongeBob? Are you okay? SpongeBob: ….... Patrick: Good thing I know mouth-to-mouth! (punches SpongeBob in the gut) SpongeBob: OWWW!!!! …...I'm alive.....unfortunately Squidward: Waaaahhhhhhhh!!!!! SpongeBob: STUPID BABY! SHUDDAP!!! Squidward: (stares at SpongeBob) 10 Years Later (A 10-year-old Squidward is seen blowing out candles on his birthday cake, surrounded by fake friends such as toys and dolls) SpongeBob: (sniff) Our little guy is growing up. Patrick: (eating the dolls' face) Yeah, and his friends are delicious!!! 8 Years Later (Squidward is seen leaving home with a suitcase, walking towards the Bikini Bottom College) SpongeBob: (waving) Goodbye! Don't forget to wash behind your ears!!! Patrick: (sobbing) I'll always cherish the times I had eating your toys!!! (sniff) 25 Years Later (Squidward is shown married to a nice female squid, with several children. They live in a house together in Bikini Bottom) SpongeBob: (enters the home) Hello, everyone! I dropped by to visit! Squidward's Kids: GRANDPA!!!!! (run up to him and hug him) SpongeBob: Heh-heh, settle down, children. Patrick: (enters the home) WASSUP MAH HOMIES!!!! Squidward's Kids: (blankly staring at him) Squidward's Wife: Honey, I thought we filed a restraining order against him. Patrick: (bites the head off of a barbie doll) Squidward's Daughter: (starts crying) Patrick: Hey, don't knock it 'till you try it! Category:Shorts Category:Basket Sponge shorts Category:Basket Sponge Category:Doctor Bugs Category:SBCA Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:PG